


Flower Crown

by Pressfourforwhores (Glitterbomb)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbomb/pseuds/Pressfourforwhores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey comes home. Small drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.

She stood before the door clutching her bouquet tightly by the stems, she takes a deep breath and even though she has a key knocks three times on the door loudly. She can hear Chloe rushing towards the door and has a flash of fear but squashes it down before it can become full blown panic, she pulls at the hem of her shirt and runs her free hand through her hair just as the lock on the door clicks and it swings open.

"Bree!" Chloe gasps as she flings her arms around her, pulling her into an awkward hug as Aubrey holds her arm out to save the bouquet from being crushed between them; Chloe pulls back slightly before softly kissing Aubrey but before it gets too heated she rest her forehead against Aubreys' and whispers "I missed you" with a small smile brushing Aubreys nose with her own, Aubreys' mouth felt dry as she choked out "I missed you too".

Suddenly she steps back and thrusts out the flowers like she's trying to defend herself, "I, uh, I got you these" she says scratching the back of her neck sheepishly; she avoids Chloes eyes as she takes the white lilies from her hands and gently holds them like they would break. "Aubrey" she breathes "these are beautiful" and she seems to be tearing up and Aubrey panics because she can't handle people crying especially when it's Chloe; "they're you're favourite right?" she begins "I mean I remember you telling me ages ago, but I wasn't sure if it had changed or anything" the words kept pouring from her lips as Chloe looked at her in wonder with a quirked eyebrow and a crooked smile "but you know I saw them and I thought of you and just knew I had to ge-" she's cut off as Chloe presses her lips against her own, this time firmer than before, she closes her eyes and they stay shut even after Chloe has pulled back.

She smiles as she slowly opens her eyes, face hot from a blush that has raced to her cheeks. Chloe eyes still watery drags her inside their dorm so that she can find a vase before the flowers begin to wilt; Aubrey stands back as Chloe rushes around the kitchen filling the vase and then placing the flowers in the water, watching her as she arranges them carefully she walks up behind her, placing her chin on her shoulder and removing a single flower from the vase; Chloe turns to face her just as she breaks off some of the stem with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Aubrey sweeps some of her hair back behind her ear before placing the flower in her hair, the colour clashing beautifully with both her auburn hair and icy blue eyes. She looks so beautiful that she can feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, her hands slide to cup her jaw and pull her in just so that their lips are brushing against each other. "I love you" she whispers before kissing Chloe with a smile.


End file.
